The present invention relates to a felting device and, more particularly, to a felting device with a waffle maker pattern on the bottom surface.
Felt is made by a process called wet felting where the natural wool fibers, stimulated by friction and lubricated by moisture (usually soapy water), move at a 90 degree angle towards the friction source and then away again, in effect making little “tacking” stitches. While at any given moment only 5% of the fibers are active, the process is continual, so different ‘sets’ of fibers become activated and then deactivated, thereby building up the cloth. However, the devices used for felting may be difficult to use and may take a long amount time to perform the felting process.
As can be seen, there is a need for a felting device that may be quick and easy to use.